Couldn't believe it?
by punette101
Summary: Jude and SME are going on an 8 month tour! Jude and Tommy are engaged. But will it last? Especially with her being away? If it doesn't workout who will pick up the pieces? Jommy at first. Will end up Juderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Some info about my story...**

**Jude Harrison-18**

Spiederman- 18

Wally- 18

Kyle- 18

Jamie-18

Sadie-20

Tommy- 25

Kwest- 24

Karma- 21

-Karma and Spied never got engaged. They were just boyfriend/girlfriend for a few months then they broke up.

-Tommy and Jude are engaged

-Kwest and Sadie are still together

-Everyone else is single  


* * *

Jude and SME were in studio C recording Anyone But You when Darius comes in.

"Good news you guys." said Darius

"What?" they all asked

"You guys are going on tour for 8 months!" said Darius

"Are you serious!!" yelled Kyle

"I never lie." said Darius

"Sweet!" they shrieked

"When do we start?" asked Jude

"1 week. 2 months in each state. But first 2 months here in Canada, then 2 months in Washington, Oregon and California. So start getting ready and start planning on what you'll be singing." said Darius and left the room

"Oh yeah! 8 month tour!" yelled Wally

"This will be great. I can't wait!" said Spied

"Aw. That means I won't see my fiancé." said Tommy

"Oh shut up! You know you'll be there every once in a while. There is still the phone." said Jude

"Yeah I guess so." said Tommy "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. We can spend some time together before I leave." said Jude

"Yeah ok. Listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Babe." said Tommy and left

"Still can't believe you and Quincy are getting married next year." said Spied

"Same!" said Wally and Kyle

"At first I didn't believe it either. I mean me! Getting married at 19!" said Jude

"Then why are you?" asked Spied

"Because I love him." said Jude

"Come on. Let's go to 620." said Wally

"You guys want to stay there tonight?" asked Jude

"Sure why not." said the boys

"I'll order Pizza!!" shrieked Kyle

"Come on. Do you guys need clothes or anything at your house?" asked Jude

"No." they said

"I'm calling for Pizza." said Kyle

"Alight then. Let me go get a few things at my house and we can go." said Jude

"Alright. I'll calling for Pizza." said Kyle again

"We get it." said Wally

"I'll get a few drinks and snacks from my house. Can you guys help me?" said Jude

"Yeah. I will." said Spied

"Thank you." said Jude

They quickly drove to Jude's house and got the snacks. Jude got a few notebooks and a few pens and pencils. They drove to 620 and put everything down. They planned on having a few new songs on tour or a lot if they get inspired. Every once in a while Jude would look down t her engagement ring. Even though she got it a month ago she still could believe it. SME were happy for her sure. But every once in awhile she spaces off.

"So what songs?" asked Wally

"I'm not sure. What songs do you guys want?" asked Jude

"Anyone But You." said Spied

"Criminal." said Wally

"Waste My Time." said Kyle

The list goes on….. A few minutes later…..

"Okay then we have our songs." said Jude

**3 days later…**

Tommy has barley talked to Jude these past few days. And she was leaving tomorrow. It took a while to pack her things and everything but when she had time Tommy didn't. When he had time she didn't. The guys see that she's getting worried.

"Dude. Don't worry." said Wally

"Yeah." said Kyle

"Tommy should be there to see you leave. I mean he won't see you for almost 8 months. Unless he comes or watched you on T.V. Ok dude? Cheer up." said Spied

"Yeah I guess so." said Jude

"Come on please cheer up!" said Spied

"Yeah!" cried Wally and Kyle

Jude just shrugged

"Why don't we take you out." said Spied

"Nothing bad!" said Wally

"Of course." they said

"Why not." said Jude

"Sleepover at 620? It's the last time we see it in 8 months." said Wally

"Of course." they said

"But we have to be ready before 9am." said Jude "So we wake up at 5am. Go to your houses get ready and meet at G-major."

"Yeah okay." they replied

Jude, Spied, Wally, and Kyle were just joking around at 620. Sure they would be joking around a lot during the tour but they can't ever get tired of each other. They were all just about to try and start a new song when Jude's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey babe." said Tommy

"Hey Tommy. What's up?" asked Jude

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to hangout before you leave tomorrow." said Tommy

"Sorry Tommy but I'm hanging out with Spied, Wally and Kyle."

"Why are you always hanging out with them?! You're going on tour with them for 8 months! Why can't you hangout with me?! You know your fiancée." shrieked Tommy

They guys could hear what was going on. And they hope it'll end nice.

"Why are you blaming me! I've been trying to hangout with for the past week! Since you're almost always busy I hangout with them! They've been their for me! They're my friends and I love them. You're my fiancée I love you too but you've haven't talked to me since last week! Do you know how much that hurts! Someone going on an 8 month tour and will barley see her FIANCEE!" yelled Jude with tears in her eyes

"Well I'm sorry if I have been busy! I've been trying to work! I've been doing so many things. I've been so tired. I'm sorry if I don't have time for my precious fiancée. Not everything is about you!!" yelled Tommy

"I'm not saying it has to be about me! It's about not spending time with my fiancée who I won't be seeing in almost a year! Sorry if I care about you. Sorry that I don't fit into your busy schedule!!" shrieked Jude with more tears in her eyed as she closed the phone.

Spied, Wally and Kyle hear the whole thing. Especially Jude's of course. They couldn't believe Tommy was blaming it on Jude. Jude was crying so much. The guys went up to her and tried to clam her down.

"Sh. It's ok." said Kyle

"Don't worry about Tommy." said Wally

"Yeah. It's his fault that he's not hanging around you. Not yours. You've been trying to hangout with him but he never answers the phone or says he's too busy." said Spied

"I don't know anymore." said Jude

"Come on. It's only 6pm. Let's have a jam session for a while. Then we have a few people over to hangout before tomorrow." said Spied

"Yeah why not." said Jude

They practiced all the songs that they would be doing for the tour. They were really ready and pumped up. But Jude was still sad and they could tell. They didn't want to practice for long. They wanted to cheer up Jude so they called a few people over. They invited Sadie, Jamie, and Kwest. They only wanted a few people with them. They went over and hung out for a while. They asked about Tommy. Jude told them what happened and they were shocked with Tommy. They tried cheering her up and it worked a little.  
**  
The Next Day….  
**  
They all woke up at 5am and got up and left. Then they all went home and got ready for their 8 month tour. They were all so excited, they loved going on tour. SME said that they would meet on the bus. Jude grabbed her things out of the car and started walking to G-major. She looked around for a while not seeing it for 8 months. After a while she went on the bus.

"JUDE!!" yelled Spied, Wally and Kyle

"Hey guys!" said Jude

"We haven't seen you in so long." said Spied as he hugged Jude

"Yeah. I haven't seen you guys in 3 hours!" said Jude "That's too long."

Jude went to Wally then Kyle and gave them hugs. They settled down for a while. They have about an hour till they would leave so they decided that they would go get coffee. After they all went back to the bus to say bye to everyone.

"Bye guys!" they all said

"Bye!" said Sadie, Jamie, Kwest, and Darius

"Hope you guys can see us sometimes." said Jude

"We'll try." they said

They said more goodbye's and had many hugs. Jude was looking around. No sign of Tommy. Everyone could tell she was sad. They started to go on the bus when someone yelled Jude's name. Jude turned around.

"Jude. Look I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." said Tommy

"I'm not anymore." said Jude

"Good. I want you to move in with me. And when you get back I want to get married right away." said Tommy

"What!" they all yelled including Jude

"I'm serious." said Tommy" Will you?"

"Yes!!" yelled Jude and kissed him

"Great!" said Tommy

"Sadie can you please pack a few things for me?" asked Jude

"Sure." said Sadie

"Ok. We have to go. Bye guys!" said Jude

"Bye!" they all waved so did SME who was behind her.

With that they left.

**Okay! I hoped you liked it.**

This is not a Jommy. For now it is but it won't last long.

Because I'm a Juderman fan! Always will be.

If you liked it I'll try and update when I can.

Sorry if it's bad. I just started to watch Instant Star a few weeks ago. And yeah.

Love,  
punette101


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you!!" Jude and SME yelled and walked off the stage.

"That was a really good concert!" said Kyle

"Yeah it was!" said Wally

"We have to make our last month of tour great" said Jude

"Of course!!" said Spied

They all put their stuff away walked out and signed autographs. They were in California for the past month. So far they've been 2 months in Canada, 2 months in Oregon, 2 months in Washington, 1 month in California so far. They still have 1 more month left.

"I'm tired." said Kyle

"Eh." said Spied

"I'm glad we have 3 days off." said Wally

"Same." said Jude

"Let's watch a scary movie!" shrieked Kyle

"Oh yeah!!" yelled Spied and Wally

"I'm going to write more songs." said Jude

"Oh come on Dude!" said Spied, Wally, and Kyle

"I don't know." said Jude

"Come on! If it's scary you can squeeze us deadly." said Spied

"Speak for yourself." said Kyle

"Fine you can squeeze me deadly." said Spied

"And me." said Wally

"Fine." said Jude

She sat in between Spied and Wally on the big couch.

"Dude you better be ready when it gets scary." said Jude

"We know." said SME

They were watching Saw 3 when all of a sudden Jude cell phone rings.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shrieked Jude

"Dang dude." said Kyle

"Sorry. Blame the phone." said Jude

"Blame the person." said Wally

"Hello?" answered Jude

"Hey baby!" said Tommy

"Hey Babe. What's up?" wondered Jude

"Just missing you. And producing Karma."

"Aw. I miss you too. And wait you producing Karma?"

"Yeah. Don't worry babe. You trust me don't you." said Tommy

"Yeah. Completely."

"So what are you doing? asked Tommy

"Just watching Saw 3 with the guys."

"Wait what!"

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to watch that with me. And you said no. But when it's SME you want to?!" yelled Tommy

"They said that if I get scared I get to squeeze them deadly." said Jude

"That's Bullshit!" yelled Tommy

"You're being a real jerk! I don't want to talk to you right now." said Jude

"Fine! Don't talk to your FIANCEE!! GO TO YOUR BAND! Or your BOYFRIENDS!!" yelled Tommy

"OKAY! I don't want to talk to my FIANCEE because he's being a stupid ass. I'll go to my band because they're my best friends! Just don't talk to me right now! I hate how your acting! It's okay to hangout with girls and it's not okay for me to hangout with guys! I trust you yet you not trust me!! Thank you!" yelled Jude and hung up.

Jude started to cry.

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Spied

"Tommy." cried Jude

"Again?!" said Wally

"Yes!" cried Jude

"What this time?" wondered Kyle

"He's mad that I don't do things he wants to do. Or the things he wants to do with me I do with you guys like scary movies, roller coasters. He doesn't like when I eat a lot or that I'm too close to guys. Like I am to you guys." said Jude

"Wow! That's stupid!" said Kyle

"Why doesn't he trust you?" wondered Wally

"That's what I want to know! I trust him completely! With all girls. No matter what I trust him." said Jude

"He's stupid. If his fiancée trusts him then he should trust her back. That's why you're engaged. It's trust and Love." said Spied

"Wow. Didn't know you could be that deep. I knew you were deep. But no that deep." said Jude

"Same here." said Wally and Kyle

"Well I didn't know you were deep at all." said Kyle

"I did!" said Jude

* * *

**Okay that was a bad chapter for me. Sorry. I'm trying to think about it. I had this story already in my head. I'm trying to get the pieces together. Sorry!!**

**Love, **

**punette101  
**


End file.
